Lindsay's Development
by ThatFacelessDude
Summary: After a summer in Europe, Lindsay comes back home quite grown up...with breasts five cup sizes larger than when she left. Despite being the same bubbly, naïve and friendly girl she was before she left, Lindsay's life is changed by her new assets, as she becomes the biggest sexual desire of her whole school. Includes Lindsay multiple-shipping lemon.
1. The Development

It all happened during the summer. Sure, somebody might have expected her to come back looking better in the sense that they'd think she might get a tan and maybe grow out her hair more, but nobody would have forseen the major change that Lindsay went through during those three months vacationing in Europe.

Her breasts grew five cup sizes.

Prior to the summer, Lindsay already had a very admirable C-cup bust but during her time in Europe, those already large boobs grew to be huge bazongas, becoming G-cups. Word spread around town about Lindsay's sudden growth very quickly and immediately rumors spread that she'd gotten breast implants, but those rumors were soon defeated when Lightning Jones "accidentally" stumbled onto them and he assured that they were as real as boobs could get. Most people didn't get a chance to see Lindsay after her return until the first day of class, so when she walked into the halls of Bryan Adams Sectional High School that day, an epidemic of gasps and stares afflicted the student body.

Lindsay was wearing some cowgirl boots, a blue bandana on her head, a knee-length orange skirt and most importantly, a very tight red tube top under an even more tight brown tank top. Lindsay had bought the outfit early in the summer, befor her growth and it was struggling to hold her breasts inside, displaying an obscene amount of cleavage.

Nonetheless, the blonde was obvlivious to the nasty stares, the oogling and the general direction of attention towards herself, since she was more concentrated on finding a certain other blonde, whom she eventually located at her locker, which was next to her own.

"Bridgette!" Lindsay exclaimed.

The busty blonde bolted over to the surfer blonde and gave her a tight hug. Bridgette was somewhat startled by her friend's sudden arrival but nonetheless returned the hug with enthusiasm. Both blondes had met three years prior due to their participation in the school's girls' volleyball team and had been close friends ever since.

"Lindsay, how've you been?" Bridgette asked, somewhat uncomfortable by the feeling of Lindsay's large breasts squished against her own chest.

"Oh, it's been great!" Lindsay answered. "You won't believe all the fun stuff I did in Europe and all the pretty clothes I bought! Like this top, isn't it gorgeous?"

"It's certainly attention-grabbing."

"We're gonna have so much fun this year!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I went to so many cool parties in Europe and I'm going to organize some here that are like the ones there so that we can all have lots of fun together!"

"That sounds really cool, Lindsay." Bridgette said, happy to see that her friend was still her bubbly old-self and hadn't turned into some slut due to her growth and her time in the most promiscuous continent on Earth.

"Lindsay, nice to see you're back."

The blonde turned around to see her best friend. Heather Wilson. The blonde was uneasy to see her friend again, since they'd had a big fight before she went off to Europe. Lindsay had promised Heather she'd stay with her in town so they could hang out during the summer, but changed her plans last minute when her parents decided to go to Europe. Heather had told Lindsay she had something important she wanted to do with her that summer but after Lindsay revealed she would go to Europe, Heather got angry and never told her what they would have done together that summer.

"Hey Heather." Lindsay said, kind of scared.

"What's with the weird tone, Linds?" Heather asked, unusually friendly.

"Um...well, you were kinda like really mad the last time I saw you." Lindsay said.

"Oh, I wasn't that mad." Heather said dismissively.

"Um...yeah you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"You kinda were. You said you were, like, gonna cut off all my hair." Lindsay said.

"What? No, I didn't."

"But you..."

"No, I didn't!" Heather yelled.

Lindsay was startled but Heather immediately calmed herself down and spoke again.

"Nonetheless, I've forgiven you, Lindsay, and it's great that you're back." Heather said.

"Really?"

"Yes! No that I'm seeing you again, I just can't stay mad at you." Heather said, again unusually and almost creepily friendly.

"Yay!"

Heather reached forward and gave Lindsay a very uncharacteristic, very unusual and very tight hug. Lindsay was so happy that her friend forgave her that she didn't mind that Heather had never been so friendly before and merely hugged back. After a while, Lindsay let go but Heather kept on hugging for a little longer before letting go as well.

* * *

Up until the last periods, the first day of class had gone swimmingly for Lindsay. Her classes had been tough, except maths, where they were taught the physical applications of calculus (which everyone else had difficulty with, except her because, like, it's totally obvious that the second derivative of the formula represents the acceleration on a displacement over time chart, duh), but she still managed to get through the day. She even noticed she had a lot more friends than she thought she had last year, since a ton of guys said hi to her and a lot of girls looked at her, which she thought was really nice of them.

Nonetheless, the last two periods didn't go so well for Lindsay. History was her worst subject, so when Mr. Hatchet said that the class would have to take a pop quiz about what they had learnt last year, she was a little worried that the quiz might give her a thinky-ache. Still, some of the guys she talked with during lunch told her she was like, really, really smart so she might have a chance, she thought.

She thought she did well, so when Hatchet called told her and some other guy to stay behind after class when he was done correcting the quizzes, she assumed it would be for something good.

"You failed massively, girl." He said.

"What?" Lindsay asked, shocked. "How?"

"To the question of 'who was the Union Army's commanding general who won the Battle of Vicksburg?' you answered 'the drinky-drunk guy'." Hatchet said, angry.

"Well, wasn't he?"

"That wasn't his real name." Hatchet groaned.

"No?"

"NO!"

Lindsay got startled by Hatchet's yelling, but nonetheless said nothing.

"I'm gonna fix you up with Cody here." Hatchet said. "Cody, you're gonna teach this girl some history this afternoon so she can re-take the quiz tomorrow so I don't have to fail her on the first day of class! Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Cody responded, scared.

"Good! Now get outta my class! Both of ya!"

The geek and the blonde left Hatchet's class and stepped out into the hallway.

"So…Um…Lindsay." Cody stuttered. "I guess I'll go over to your place later and...teach you history and stuff. Right?"

"Sure, Kobe." Lindsay said, smiling.

"It's...Um, it's Cody, but it doesn't matter and stuff..."

"Let me give you my address."

"Oh I know where you live...I mean, I know sort of where you live, like, your neighborhood and...well...I can find the...um. I'll see you later!"

Cody said this and then ran off, confusing Lindsay for a moment before she promptly dismissed the scene from her thoughts. The blonde made her way over to her locker and began to pack things up to go home. When she was done, she spotted the love of her life approaching.

Tyler.

Oh, she had missed him throughout all the summer. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen him all day! He must be so sad!

"Lindsay!" The unintelligent jock exclaimed, pulling his girlfriend into a tight hug, which she promptly returned.

"Tyler, oh my Gosh, I've missed you so much!"

The blonde pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss and soon, they were making out. This didn't last for long, since a strict "No Unleashing Teenage Hormones" policy was active and a teacher soon told them to stop. Afterwards, Tyler offered to walk Lindsay home.

* * *

Despite all the distractions, Cody was pretty sure he'd been able to finally get through to Lindsay, and there had been a lot of distractions. He'd had to stop by his place before coming over to Lindsay's to teach her and when he arrived, he saw that Lindsay had changed into a more comfortable (for her, not for him) set of _really_ short short-shorts and a _really_ tight tank top.

The distractions didn't end there, though...no, no. Throughout their lesson, Lindsay would often stop to show him something, which she'd go to pick up but would always, always drop and it would always, always roll under the bed, after which she'd bend over and look under the bed and while she looked Cody was treated to her sensational ass wiggling back and forth invitingly, making his neck start to sweat and his crotch start to strain. Lindsay also appeared to be wearing a bra that was a bit too small, so it required constant adjustment; and every time she stuck her hand under her tank top to adjust her boobs, Cody stared and couldn't help but picture the blonde groping her breast with her other hand in her shorts while she moaned out his name oh-so loudly.

Nonetheless, he'd been able to teach Lindsay some things. Sure it had been a very, very, very rough struggle with the girl's brain (and with his crotch) to stay focused and get her to learn the history of the civil war.

"So, the North had the advantage over the South from the start because they had more than twice the population and complete control over the nation's manufacturing..." Cody explained.

"...And because the South didn't have diplomatic support from any of the major nations, they would never be able to get enough supplies to outlast the North or beat it in combat. Plus, the lack of international diplomatic recognition meant they could never achieve the status of a seovereign nation." Lindsay finished.

"YES!" Cody exclaimed. "You did it!"

"I did?"

"Yeah, that was the last of it!"

"Oh my Gosh, Kobe, thank you!" Lindsay squealed.

The blonde girl hugged the small geek, unwittingly pushing his face into her breasts. Due to Lindsay's habit of giving very long hugs (Heather had told her that you have to hug for a long while and press people against you very, very tightly) Cody got to enjoy Lindsay's cleavage for a nice, long while. Finally, she let go.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Um..."

Cody's gaze momentarily shot for Lindsay's chest before rising up again. He studied her earnest, happy, willing face and then his glance shot back to her boobs, alternating like this a couple of times in a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Well, maybe you could...show me your boobs?" Cody asked, almost muttering and quaking in anticipation as well as fear.

Lindsay heard him and hesitated for a second. After a nasty incident with the local mailman the year before, Lindsay's mommy had told her never to show her boobies to anyone. Due to this, Lindsay initially thought about rejecting Cody's request, but then doubted because her mommy had said that about her old boobies, not her bigger, grown-up ones. Lindsay liked the way her boobies looked very much and figured Cody might like them as well and since he'd been so nice in teaching her, he deserved a peek.

"Sure!" Lindsay replied, her bubbly attitude unfazed by his raunchy request.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." She hummed in positive response.

The blonde reached behind her back and in a quick snap she undid the clasp of her bra like her older sister, Paula, had taught her. She pulled the bra out from under the tank top and threw it away before slipping her hands to the hem of the top to begin pulling it up.

Cody witnessed time slow down as Lindsay pulled up her tank top. He'd seen them on the internet, but he'd never seen a real girl's boobs before and now he was going to see the biggest pair of tits in the whole school. His erection was reasonably raging hard.

Finally, the long awaited moment came when Lindsay pulled her top high enough and her breasts finally popped into view. They were perfect. They hung proudly at the perfect height on Lindsay's chest; round, fat and perky. In Lindsay's thin frame they were pretty close together, thus creating a delicious natural cleavage. Since Lindsay had tanned topless in her Mediterranean vacation, they were the same lightly tanned shade as the rest of her body, which contrasted beautifully with her small, pink nipples.

Cody literally drooled at the sight of her glorious globes, staring hypnotized at her massive mounds. Lindsay was quite pleased with Cody's reaction to her boobs. She really liked her boobies and she really liked that Cody really liked them too.

"They're really cute, right?"

"Oh yeah..."

"What I really like about 'em is that they're so soft anf squishy."

Lindsay pressed her boobs together and squeezed them gently, sinking her fingers into the flesh before kneading it around, unaware of the hardening effect it was having on Cody's dick. Seeing as he'd already gone that far, Cody went for more.

"Can I feel how soft they are?" He asked, drooling.

"Sure!"

Cody's desperate hands shot forward without hesitation or subtlety, merely taking a hard squeeze at Lindsay's boobs. The blonde gasped at the sensation of her breasts being squeezed so hard by somebody else's hands. She'd squeezed her own boobs many times but it was so different when it was done by somebody else. It was so much more...pleasant.

Lindsay sighed in delight as Cody began to knead her boobs around, squeezing them together and pressing them back against her chest, sinking his fingers into the doughy flesh, groping and pulling on the fat and just all round squeezing away at her soft globes. Figuring that since he'd already gone this far he might as well go further, after a while of simple squeezing and kneading, Cody plunged his face into Lindsay's cleavage. Lindsay cooed as Cody squeezed Lindsay's breasts together against his face and began to motorboat the blonde's melons with great delight. Lindsay squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Cody's head, pushing his face further against her boobs.

Pushing the envelope again, Cody moved away from Lindsay's cavernous cleavage and instead gave her left nipple a long, sloppy lick before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it greedily. His tongue never let up and continued flicking her nipple up and down inside his mouth while he suckled. His left hand was cluthced at her right breast, groping it and kneading it very hard, almost to the point where it hurt.

The geek was, quite reasonably, very fucking hard. His cock twitched and throbbed with every time his fingers sank into the doughy flesh of the blonde bomsbhell's boobs, every time he suckled on her nipple, every time she groaned in pleasure. Cody briefly moved away from her nipple and pushed her breasts together so that both nipples were almost touching, then he sucked them both into his mouth and began to lick and suckle at the tips of both her tits. This sensation had quite an effect on Lindsay, who belted out a loud, sensuous moan. That was far too much for Cody, whose cock throbbed once last time.

Lindsay felt Cody move his mouth away from her boobs and then heard him cry out a silent little moan. His eyes unfocused looked up briefly as he pulled away from her entirely. When his eyes focused again and he returned to planet Earth, he suddenly had a look of horror on his face. He looked down at his crotch, which prompted Lindsay to look down as well, at the small, sticky stain on his crotch.

She looked up at Cody's face again and saw him blush a deep, deep red. The geek mumbled a few words and then burst out of her room running, crying. A stunned (yet still aroused) Lindsay waited for Cody to come back, since she wanted him to keep on doing what he'd been doing to her titties, which felt _so_ good (and maybe do something about that strange, moist tingling she'd started feeling a few moments ago in her pussy). However, Cody didn't come back and Lindsay soon forgot about him because her boobies and her pussy were more important at the time.

Trying to replicate the force Cody had applied to her boobs (which wasn't much), Lindsay began to grope her own breasts. The blonde moaned and moved her boobs around while squeezing and pinching them, experiencing new pleasures with every bit of her breast that she touched. As pleasureful as toying with her breasts was, the tingling in her pussy was calling out to Lindsay harder, but she didn't want to leave one breast unattended while she scratched her lower itch. Lindsay held her right breast up and wrapped her lips not only around her own nipple but also around a large patch of skin surrounding it. Lindsay suckled away at her own enormous melon while her right hand slipped into her shorts.

Since she'd never felt that kind of feeling in her pussy before (the only one that every felt sort of similar to it was when she kissed Tyler), Lindsay had never touched her pussy before. She'd heard from Heather (and from Mr. Hatchet during one of the sex-ed classes he gave the girls while wearing that pink dress and wig) that it felt good to touch it but she'd never tried. As soon as Lindsay lightly stroked her fingers down her lower lips, she agreed with Heather.

The blonde moaned loudly (accidentally dropping her boob from her lips, which she quickly replaced) upon stroking her slit. She continued to do it over and over, running her fingers up and down the moist lips before discovering that she could push them in, which felt a million times better. While she stroked her fingers in and out of herself, Lindsay rubbed the small nub at the top of her pussy (What was it called? Heather told me once...the clitty? Yeah, clitty!). With every hot spot in her body being pleased in some way, Lindsay's brain was overloaded with pleasure until she finally felt the pressure that had been building up in her come to a peak and then suddenly melt down in a blissful dissolve.

She suddenly wondered where General Sherman had gone. (No, not General Sherman...General Sherman had been the Union General who completely destroyed the South's supply lines during the Civil War through his Campaign to the Atlantic...wow, I can't believe I learnt that! I must be getting, like, so smart!) She couldn't quite remember who it was had disappeared, but she was sure thankful for teaching her about General Sherman.


	2. The Player

They'd told her to watch out for him. To be careful. What did they call him? Bridgey, Heather and the others had said a name...what was it? Oh, yeah! The Player. That's what they'd called him. She didn't really see why. All he'd done was help her learn her Reconstruction period history...and also been very funny. She really had a lot of fun with him. He made her giggle a lot; they should call him The Gigglemaker or the Funnyman, not the Player. He wasn't playing any kind of game that Lindsay knew.

"And so...Reconstruction ended in 1877 due to the Electoral Compromise, which consisted of...?"

"The Democrats allowing the Republican candidate Rutherford Hayes keep his presidency even though he'd totally, like, cheated and was really not cool about it in exchange for removing those meanie military governors from the South and ending Reconstruction." Lindsay said.

"Very good, Lindsay." He said, in a proud tone. "You're much smarter than people give you credit for."

They were in her room, sitting on her bed while he tested her on the things he'd taught her about the Reconstruction period for the following week's test. She was wearing a very short jean skirt and a tight pink tank top.

"Thanks."

"Bet you're even smarter than Courtney..."

"Oh, Courtney might be a real meanie, but she's like soooo smart." Lindsay said.

"Maybe, but it sure isn't smart of Miss Crabby McMeanpants to be so mean." He said, jokingly. "It isn't smart to piss everyone off."

"Miss Crabby McMeanpants!" Lindsay exclaimed, giggling. "You're so funny!"

"And you're so cute..."

"You think?" Lindsay blushed.

He was, like, so nice.

"Yeah..." He said, leaning in.

He kissed her and she returned it, giving in to the tickling feeling in her stomach and in her pussy. The kiss heated as mouthes opened and tongues sought each other. He was more patient, more tactile. Tyler had almost always sped up the tongue, but he was slower, more deft, with his tongue nimbly stroking hers as his hands caressed the her side. Much more skilled than Tyler was, since...

"Tyler!" Lindsay exclaimed.

He looked at her stunned.

"That's not my name..."

"No, silly." She said, giggling. "Tyler's my boyfriend and I love him and Heather said you're only supposed to kiss the one you love and I love Tyler."

He looked surprised before smiling again, an idea crossing his mind.

"Well, but you kissed me..."

"Yeah. So?"

"If you kissed me and you only kiss Tyler, then I must be..."

She looked at him in confusion for a second, before asking cautiously:

"Are _you_ Tyler?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Oh...cool."

Lindsay leaned in and kissed him again, making out once more, only now he pushed her on her back, laying on the bed and he climbed between her legs while he kept on kissing her. He laid down across her chest, enjoying the feeling of her soft breasts squishing under him and they kept making out, his hand caressing her bare midriff and deftly making its way up her body and under her top.

* * *

"How _did_ you do in the Civil War test, Linds?" Bridgette asked, as the two sat down to eat during lunch.

Their conversation in the cafeteria line had dwelled on a lot of topics, mostly around Lindsay's new outfit (a red tube top combined with a black leather jacket that went well with her black leather pants), but it wound up turning to the previous week's history test.

"Oh, really good...I got a C+." Lindsay said.

"That's...good, yeah." Bridgette said, chuckling at her friend's conformed joy with the barely passing mark. "How'd you go from an F to a C+ in one day?"

"Oh, I had this really cute, little guy help me out with studying." Lindsay answered. "I think he was called Sherman, or something...We have another test next week and Mr. Hatchet told me he'd get me somebody else to help me, I think today or tomorrow or something, since Sherman doesn't want to anymore. I wonder why, he taught me so well and we had a lot of fun..."

Bridgette shrugged and continued to eat while her friend thought about little Sherman, or whatever his name was. She couldn't see why he'd run out on her, since he had seemed to be having a lot fun playing with her boobies. She certainly was having a lot of fun

"You coming to volley practice today?"

"What?" Lindsay asked, surprised.

"I asked if you were coming to volleyball today." Bridgette said.

"Yeah...Oh, did you get to be captain this year?" Lindsay asked, really excited.

"No...Courtney got it again." Bridgette said.

"Hmm, I don't like her much." Lindsay groaned. "She's really mean, like, all the time."

"Nah, Courtney's cool." Bridgette said. "She just doesn't have a lot of fuses...and the ones she has are very, very short. But she's cool and she's really smart."

"And she spikes the ball very hard...my face hurt for a week after she struck me with it." Lindsay said, rubbing her cheek.

"Lindsay, you've got a problem." Heather said, sitting down next to her friend with her food tray.

"What?"

"The Player wants you." Heather said.

Bridgette gasped at the revelation but Lindsay remained unfazed...or rather, oblivious.

"The who?"

"The Player." Bridgette said.

"The sleaziest, most disturbing and most seductive and charming guy in the whole school." Heather said. "Ever since your...development..."

"My what?"

"You know...your flourishing..." Bridgette said, a bit awkward.

"Huh?"

"Ever since your boobs got bigger than your head, you've been drawing attention all over the school." Heather said, bluntly. "And now The Player wants you and if you're not careful, he'll get you..."

"And what will he do to me?" Lindsay asked, terrified.

"Well, he'll..." Bridgette started but then paused.

"Jesus Bridgette, if I didn't know that the Player slept with you, I'd swear you were the world's biggest virgin." Heather groaned.

"Hey! He got you too..." Bridgette countered.

"Yes, but I don't pretend to be squeaky clean." Heather said.

Bridgette wanted to counter, but couldn't.

"Anyway, the Player will try to get with you and you can't let him..." Heather said. "Do you know what I mean? You're the only one of the school's cool girls he hasn't gotten to and you can't let him win."

"You have to resist his incredible charm...for womankind!" Bridgette said.

"OK!" Lindsay exclaimed.

After her heroic declaration, Lindsay looked down at her salad.

"Oopsie, forgot my water bottle." She said. "BRB!"

The blonde got off the table and merrily made her way over to the food line, looking for the small plastic water bottles at the end. She opened the small fridge and pulled out one of the bottles before turning around and accidentally slamming into somebody, pushing them backwards and herself onto the small fridge.

"Oopise, I'm sorry!" Lindsay giggled at the tall guy, who's annoyed expression lightened after hearing her giggle.

"No problem." He said. "It was just an accident. One thing, though..."

"What?"

"Could you give me back my spoon?" He asked.

He pointed at her chest and Lindsay looked down to see that indeed, there was a spoon with some cream on it wedged in her cleavage. She giggled and pulled it out before returning it to him, smiling. In an innocent, but oh so fitting gesture, she scooped up some of the cream that had stained the top of her boobs with her index finger and then popped it into her mouth, sucking it off. He stared on in fascination.

"I'm sorry if I stained you." He apologized.

"Oh, no worry. I love cream."

"I'm sure you do..." He said. "You're Lindsay, right?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"They just told me that you were a pretty sweet, innocent girl and seeing you just now I just figured it couldn't be anyone else but you."

"Oh, you're really sweet...What's your name?"

"I'm Alejandro. I'm in your History class."

"Oh yeah! You're that really smart guy!"

"Thank you." He answered. "Listen, you know this other history test that we have next week?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're not so good with history and since I am rather proficient in it...maybe I could help you." He offered.

"Really? Oh, that would be so cool! Thank you. How could I re-pay you?"

"Oh, I'll think of something..."

* * *

Lindsay's tongue probed his tongue and her hands roamed his hair, rubbing his scalp as he rubbed the skin of her torso. Her abdomen was normally very ticklish, but his caresses and careful strokes were nothing but tender and Lindsay could feel herself warming up all over as his kisses went lower and his hands went higher.

Her lips latched onto her neck while his hand latched onto her breast. She knew that Tyler always made her feel, really, really kooky and hot but he'd never done it like he was doing it now. He'd certainly never touched her boobies, but it just felt so natural, like he'd done it many times. He was much better with them than General Sherman (was that his name?), since Sherman had squeezed them really hard and pulled on them and it had hurt sometimes, but Tyler was being so much more gentle.

Lindsay moaned as he lightly graced her neck with his teeth and she suddenly realized that her bra was gone as she felt him palm her breast lightly and then tenderly stroke his hand all over it, applying particularly sweet pleasure to her aching nipple. Her right boob was feeling hot all over and not in a good way like her left boobie was feeling, so she instinctively took his free hand and pressed it onto her other breast.

He pulled away from her neck briefly and let go of her breast, making her groan, but she understood his angle when he began to tug upwards on her tank top. She lifted her arms, he lifted her top and her breasts bounced free. Of course, as soon as her tits were out in the open, his lips returned to hers and his hands returned to her chest. She writhed in pleasure as he gently squeezed her doughy boobies, pressing his palm into her nipples and rolling them around with them.

The kisses trailed down from her lips and went beyond her neck as he let go of her breasts and kissed past her collar bone and her upper-chest, before reaching the tanned peaks. In between the shuddering and the writhing that his painfully slow trail of kisses caused, Lindsay didn't notice how he had taken off most of his clothes, remaining only in his boxers. Though he took some time to lick her nipples and to lightly suckle on them, his trail of kisses soon went beyond her boobies and descended through her tummy (the kisses upon which made her giggle) towards her waist.

He undid the button on the jean skirt and pulled down the zipper before reaching under the hem and pulling off the obtruding garment, leaving her only in the small red thong that Heather had bought her for her birthday (Heather said it would look so good on her, that she asked Lindsay to try it on in front of her, which Lindsay gladly did). The thong came off as well and there he had her naked, all to himself. With the same dextrous tenderness with which he'd kissed down her body, he kissed her lower lips. With each kiss Lindsay gasped in delight, feeling every teasing peck warm her pussy and make her clitty throb but never deliver the soft promise those lips made.

Acting on instinct again, she grasped his head and pushed his mouth against her starved pussy, fed up with his teasing and demanding that he deliver. Deliver he did as his tongue expertly wriggled into her pussy, shaking her very core as she felt the pulsing tongue fill her like she'd never been filled before and exciting her nethers in a way they'd never been excited before. His tongue probed up and down the inside of her lips, spreading them deliciously while he pressed and rubbed her clit with his thumb, alternating the rubbing with gracing her clit with his upper lip.

Lindsay moaned loudly and clutched her boobs while he ate her out, pulling on her nipples roughly and squeezing and kneading the doughy globes as hard as she could, driven into frenzy by the until then unknown pleasure she was experiencing. Currents of warmth shot out of her pussy into her tits with every lick and then went back to her pussy with every squeeze, circling indefinitely in a warm, liquid circle of utter pleasure.

"UGHHH! TYLER!" Lindsay moaned as she reached that wonderful peak and came.

* * *

Arriving home after volleyball, Lindsay wasn't too happy. Things hadn't gone particularly well during practice. Her center of gravity had been a bit off and she'd fallen a couple of times, the last and most serious one being on top of Courtney, who was less than pleased then the blonde accidentally jumped into her and landed on her face boobs-first.

She called a her a lot of mean names and several other things that Lindsay hadn't quite understood but were pretty sure were also mean. Courtney was a real meanie. Lindsay wanted to calm down and relax, so she took a quick shower, which she had to finish even quicker when she heard the doorbell ring.

She went downstairs and opened the door to find a vaguely familiar face.

"Hi..." He said, rather surprised.

Lindsay had to be fast, so she'd come downstairs in just a towel, which greatly pleased him. She couldn't quite place the guy, but she was sure she'd seen him before.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm supposed to help you with history for the test, since the last guy dropped out..."

"Oh right." She said. "Come in!"

She led him upstairs to her room and told him to wait there while she got changed. She still wasn't sure why he seemed so familiar. There was something else besides the history lesson...Oh right! Bridgette had pointed him out during volleyball! He was that guy...what was his name? The Gamer? No, The Player. Bridgey had told her to be careful with him but she couldn't remember why. Lindsay didn't care though, since he was there to help her and he seemed like a really nice guy.

* * *

By the time she'd come down from her orgasm high, Lindsay noticed that he'd taken off his boxers. It was the first time she actually saw a guy's wee-wee up front (or 'dick' as Heather called it, because she couldn't stand the word 'wee-wee'). Lindsay had seen one in Mr. (or Ms.) Hatchet's ladies health class, but it had been a very icky picture...now that 'dick' appeared to her as a hot, hard, throbbing miracle.

He put one of those places where rich people live in (what did Heather call them? Ah, yes...condos) on his dick and began to climb up her body again. He kissed her once more, holding the kiss but not putting in any tongue, even resisting her attempt at doing so. Then he lowered himself slightly so that his dick lined up with her pussy.

"This might hurt a bit..." He said. "But it'll feel good quickly."

His handsome face staring down at her reassured her as she felt the initial pain. The force was unpleasant and there was a slight burning feeling. She would have whimpered if he hadn't been kissing her neck and soothing her as he made his way in. She wasn't entirely sure of how it worked, other than what Heather had told her. She had mostly clarified that it felt wonderful, though Lindsay initially had to disagree.

However, as quickly as the pain came, it was replaced by a tickling pressure coming from her pussy, which evolved into a muffled pleasure. As he pulled back and then slipped into her again, the pain was dissipated by a sudden wave of pleasure that rolled over her body as his dick entered her. Suddenly Lindsay was riding high again.

The blonde groaned and moaned, melting in the sudden and blinding pleasure as her lover thrust into her, delivering a bolt of slamming pleasure with each push. Every push caused her pussy to be struck with warmth and pleasure, her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her throat to loosen in a lost moan. He grasped her hips for balance, his fingers sinking into the malleable flesh of her butt, reminding her how good it felt to have it squeezed (which she'd learnt when Heather had lathered sun tan on her a summer prior so she wouldn't get burnt, because she was like, so nice).

Her hands were clutched firmly onto her boobs. In her ecstasy, Lindsay just squeezed her melons, juicing them for every drop of pleasure they could leak into her. To her, her tits had turned into giant, exposed clitties, flooding her with pleasure whenever anything touched them and the harder the better. She didn't consciously notice it when he buried his face between her boobs; she only felt his head pressing into them and responded by squishing it between her massive mounds, unaware of what she was doing, focused only on the pouring pleasure.

As she was rolled over by a powerful orgasm, Lindsay barely noticed him pulling his face away from her capturing cleavage and she merely continued to squeeze her glorious globes as roughly as she could. His pounding became more desperate as thrusts became shorter and harder, until he finally came, collapsing on her boobs while she finally slowed down.

After struggling with Lindsay for a little bit, who kept on trying to squish his face into her breasts even after they were done, he managed to get off her and get dressed. While he wad putting on his clothes, he also grabbed one of her pinks bras which was lying on the floor and stuffed it into his bag. A trophy, so to speak.

"That was like, the bestest thing ever..." Lindsay moaned, still grasping her boobs.

"Glad I could please you." He said.

"You're so cool...What was your name again?"

"You can call me Noah." He said as he headed for the door. "I hope we can do this again some other time."

"I can't...I love Tyler. Are _you_ Tyler?" She asked, confused in a haze of pleasure.

"When it's convenient." He said, before leaving.

* * *

Most people would find it creepy. That he liked to keep "trophies" from his conquests, but one would have to understand his reasoning and to do that, they'd have to know his background. They don't. They just know that he's "The Player"; the guy who slept with virtually every desirable girl in the school. The guys and girls hate him and admire him because of how many girls he'd slept with and how well he'd pleased them. It was this ability (which came from nothing other than confidence and persistance) that drew the girls to fuck him even when they knew he'd leave them just as fast.

Growing up bookish, shrimpy and sickly, he'd never thought he'd have a girlfriend, much less sex before college and much less more sex than anyone else in his school. So now that he was having more sex than anyone else in his whole school, he was going to enjoy it.

That's where his "trophies" came from. The bras. As a nerdy teenage boy, his dedication to boobs was purely hormone driven and borderline obsessive, so keeping a bra off every girl he fucked seemed like a good trophy. A good way to remind himself just how cool he was, despite what everyone had led him to believe when he was younger. So adding Lindsay's bra to his collection was a pretty big deal for him, since she had the biggest tits he'd ever had, at a whoppingly large G-cup.

It might have seemed creepy, but not really if you knew him.

The thing was that most people didn't know him, so they wouldn't understand why that wasn't so creepy. They also wouldn't understand how he'd gotten dominant maneater Heather Wilson to fuck him (and beg for it) on camera, how he'd gotten prim and proper Courtney Martínez to let him do her doggy-style, how he'd gotten goody-two-shoes Bridgette Day to cheat on her boyfriend with him and how he'd gotten lesbian Dawn Willows to have sex with him, a guy, going against her every sexual fiber.

In reality, all he did was be himself. Smart. He'd lost his virginity to Izzy O'Hare and convinced her to talk about it all over school, creating a mystique about himself. Afterwards, all he had to do was play it cool and before he knew it, he was "The Player", screwing every girl who'd ever turned him down and had ignored his existence.

Not too bad for a shrimpy bookworm whose peers thought he'd die a virgin. Yeah...Noah was definitely happy being The Player.


	3. The Wild One

Lindsay was soooo happy. Standing in her bedroom, putting on a gorgeous pink dress she'd bought in Europe, Lindsay was happy because Heather had finally, truly forgiven her. Sure, the dark-haired girl said on the first day that she'd forgiven her but Lindsay was, like, totally sure that Heather was still mad at her somehow, at least until Heather offered to go clubbing.

The blonde and the black-haired girl would go to a bar or club together every Friday night, but for the first four Fridays since Lindsay had returned, Heather ignored Lindsay's requests. Then one Thursday, Heather told Lindsay they'd be going out the next day and Lindsay couldn't have been happier.

"Lindsay, what's taking you?" Heather asked as she stepped into the room.

The mean girl was wearing a knee-length little black dress with a thin dark-blue sache around the waist.

"I'm having a teeny bit of trouble putting on my dress." Lindsay answered.

The dress the blonde was having trouble getting into was a tight, strapless pink dress that she'd bought halfway across the European summer, when her breasts were merely at a DD-cup and thus fell a little short now.

"Let me help you out with that." The mean girl groaned.

Heather went over to Lindsay and began trying to zip-up the dress, which presented some difficulty due to the tightness. Heather knew that with a few appropriate tugs and a little compression of Lindsay's breasts she could get it...

Heather's face gleamed with wiliness as she came up with an idea.

"It's not gonna work Lindsay, you didn't tuck your boobs into the dress right." Heather said.

"I didn't?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh...OK, I'll try again."

"No, just let me do it."

"Really? Aw, thanks Heather. You're so nice."

"I am."

Heather slipped her hands inside Lindsay's dress through the back and moved for the front of the dress, to the blonde's breasts. The mean girl's hands clutched at Lindsay's boobs and gave them a big, firm squeeze; sinking her fingers into her friend's doughy mounds. She began to knead the boobs around and squeeze them lightly as if adjusting their position to fit the dress. Finally, after she deemed that Lindsay's boobs were "properly tucked", Heather let go of them and with some effort, she zipped up Lindsay's dress. All throughout, the blonde felt a light pleasure and a light moisture she decided to ignore.

"There."

"Thanks Heather. Does it look good?"

Lindsay turned around to display her dress for Heather, which due to its tightness displayed a tastlessly massive amount of cleavage.

"Yeah. You look beautiful..."

"Awesome!"

"Wait Linds." Heather said.

"What?"

"The back of your dress is scruffled." Heather said.

"Huh?"

"It looks like its caught on something from the inside."

"I can't see it."

Lindsay tried to look at her back, to no effect.

"It's right above your butt."

Lindsay began to spin around in place, trying to look at her butt until an annoyed Heather stopped her.

"It's probably a loose metal clip or something. Let me handle it."

"OK."

Lindsay turned around and Heather kneeled down. The black-haired girl stuck her hands under Lindsay's dress and slipped them up her thighs until reaching her butt. Due to the dress' tightness, Lindsay felt Heather's hands pressed against her body while she dug around for the...whatever thingy that was caught on her dress. She didn't really understand what happened with her dress but she was sure Heather was taking care of it since she could feel her dig around; squeezing her tush and rubbing it slowly and carefully to find whatever was caught on her dress. It must have been something very small, Lindsay thought, because it took Heather several minutes of digging around to find it.

"There." Heather said as she pulled her hands out from under Lindsay's dress. "There was something caught between the fabric of your thong and your dress."

"Thankies Heather." Lindsay chirped merrily. "Can we go now?"

"Sure."

It took the girls less than twenty minutes to get to the club, a place rather unoriginally called "_The Spot_". It was a small town club: a bit boxy and not too classy but definitely not seedy. Seeing Heather's ass packed into the back of her dress and Lindsay's tits ready to burst out of the top of hers, the bouncer let them through immediately.

The bar was their first destination. Lindsay had never tried alcohol, since her parents had told her it was a bad thing but Heather was very insistent. The barman poured them a little of some brownish liquid into two small glasses, which Lindsay slowly took a sip off. Immediately she spat it out.

"Ewwy! Heather this is icky!"

"Of course its icky." Heather said. "Booze tastes like shit. You have to drink it like this."

The mean girl knocked back the shot and gasped before asking for another.

"It's gross but after a couple you'll feel great." She guaranteed.

The blonde looked at the shot glass and gulped. She put the glass to her mouth and chugged it down. The bartender poured them two more drinks and Lindsay was forced to drink the second one as well by Heather's demand. After the third one Lindsay didn't mind so much any more and the fourth drink went down easily. After that, the blonde was pretty sure she'd never been so happy before in her life.

"Oh gosh Heather, this place is...the cooliest in like ever!" The drunken blonde giggled.

"Yeah, you better not take any more of those." The mean girl said, barely buzzed as she knocked back another drink.

"Oh, then can we dance? Please?" Lindsay asked her friend, taking her hand and unwittingly pressing it against her breasts.

"That's why we came here."

"Yay!"

The blonde led the black-haired girl to the dancefloor, where she immediately began to dance drunkenly, not exactly accompanying the rhythm but still charming most of the people there because her hectic "dancing" jiggled her breasts and shook her ass. Lindsay was too hammered to notice how many guys tried to approach her and failed due to being knocked back by Heather.

The music being played had a lot of hispanic touches to it, so bumping and grinding was the rule of law in the dancefloor at first and Heather made sure to follow it, wagging her butt in front of Lindsay, who drunkenly responded by grinding her crotch against her friend's tush, much to the delight of several men watching. However, as soon as the music turned more ravie and electronic, the crowd got wild and Lindsay found that Heather was no longer in sight.

Her vision and senses blurred, she made her way to the dancefloor, trying to find her friend. She was distracted by a familiar face at the bar and made her way to it but soon found that it was that Noah/Tyler/Player guy who made her feel really really good those fives times he'd visited, except now he was kissing that girl with dyed red hair, Zusie or Zoe or something. The blonde giggled and hoped that he would make that girl feel as good as he'd made her feel.

Making her way back into the dancefloor, she accidentally bumped into a guy she was pretty sure she'd seen somewhere. He was about her height and had a buzzed head with a bright green mohawk running across it. Moat of his clothes were pitch black, like his soul patch and his bushy eyebrows. Lindsay giggled. This guy was so cute.

She wasn't sure what he said to her but it made her giggle. She liked his name..."Duncan". Or was it "Doug"? "Daniel"? It was a cute name, she was sure and he said cute things to her that made her giggle for reasons that she couldn't quite remember as she gulped down the drink that he bought for her. By the third of the drinks he got her, she was barely aware that she was on the dancefloor with him. All she could feel was her throat as she giggled, her waist as he wrapped his arms around it, her butt as she grinded against him, her neck as he breathed against it and her ears as the music pounded into them. _Hey I heard you are a wild one_ I'm a punk_ If I took you home_ you'd have a good time _It'd be a home run_ around turn around _Show me how you'll do_ me and you _I wanna shut down the club with you_ kiss.

She understood the last word and slammed her lips onto his, his tongue roughly stowing away into her mouth and forcing her tongue to submit. Her hands roamed his scalp, running her fingers through the rough mohawk. His hands lingered on her waist but soon waisted no time in going for her ass, squeezing it roughly and causing her to break the kiss to let out a moan. He let go of her and took her by the hand.

He lead her by the hand through the dancefloor, trying to get to the restroom. However, Lindsay wasn't sure where he was taking her and her drinky-drinks were starting to make her feel even more funny. Or rather they made everything else very funny and very swingy, since Lindsay couldn't stop laughing or stumbling as she moved.

In on of her stumbles, she fell onto him and to keep herself from falling, one of her hands clutched at his shoulder and another accidentally grasped his crotch. She felt something funny on it and she gave it a squeeze, upon which he turned her around and kissed her again with the same force he'd used before. This time, however, when he grasped her butt he pulled her upwards and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist while she squealed in delight at being lifted. He returned his lips to hers, this time with his tongue plunging into her mouth. With each kiss, his tongue would lick hers into submission with its aggressive but sensuous as hell whip-like motions.

He tried to press her into the nearest wall so they could make out more comfortably but accidentally wound up stepping through the club's back exit door and going into the empty alley behind the club. Before he could turn around, the club door shut on them so he decided to just continue where they were.

In her state, Lindsay couldn't really tell they'd gone into the alleyway. All she could feel was how he pressed her up against a wall and how his hand began to slowly make its way up her thigh, torturing her until he finally slipped it under her dress and gave her ass a squeeze.

Every movement he made was rough and dominant. His tongue pressed down on hers; his hand digging his fingers into her butt-cheek; his hardened, clothed cock grinding against her navel; his other hand groping and kneading her boob. He was completely unlike the Player guy, who was gentle and aloof. He sort of reminded her of General Sherman, who'd been very rough with her boobies but unlike General Sherman who shook and doubted a lot, this guy's every squeeze, kiss and grind was decisive and forceful. In her frenzied state, Lindsay loved every bit of it. All she could feel were pleasurable sensations and he just kept bombarding her with them every time he touched her oh-so roughly

"Tyler..." She moaned after a particularly sweet squeeze on her butt.

"Name's Duncan, blondie." He groaned.

"Tyler..." She insisted.

"Whatever floats your boat..."

His hand left her butt and went for her breasts. Pulling down with some force due to the tightness of her dress, Duncan managed to pull down the front, leaving Lindsay's boobs exposed to him. After a few rough squeezes and pinches at her nipples, which simply drove Lindsay crazy, he whispered into her ear.

"I want you to do something for me." He breathed. "Something I've wanted you to do since I saw these huge tits of yours on the first day of school."

Lindsay tried to rejoin their lips, missing the way he forced her tongue down but instead she felt herself sink to her knees as he pushed. She was briefly unaware of her surroundings until she smelt a beautiful smell. One she'd only smelt once before. A cock appeared before her and Lindsay squealed with delight, the memories of the short, hot Indian guy...the Gamer or something, fucking her flooded her mind.

However, he began telling her something but she couldn't hear him clearly. The words were too fuzzy. She only caught a bit of it.

"...Tits...my cock..."

She didn't know what he meant but out of impulse, she thrust her chest forward and pressed her boobs against his dick. He moaned and she giggled at the feeling of a dick pressed against her titties. As she moved slightly, his dick fell between her breasts and Lindsay suddenly had a revolutionary thought.

Her boobies were soft and warm. Her pussy-puss was soft and warm. Guys liked putting their cocks in her pussy-puss. Maybe a guy would like to have his cock between her boobies...

Working under this idea, Lindsay grasped her melons by either side and squeezed them around Duncan's cock, making him moan very loudly. Lindsay couldn't believe how good it felt to have a dick between her boobies. The shaft gracing the skin of her breasts felt excellent and the mere thought that she had a guy's thingy on her boobies made her feel more moist in her pussy-puss. She kept on squeezing and rubbing her melons on Duncan's cock, moving them up and down along the shaft, since his dick was so big that her boobs couldn't encompass it whole. After another revolutionary thought, Lindsay realized that her mouth was soft and warm, like her boobies and her pussy, so she brought her mouth to Duncan's dick head to fully cover his cock in her soft, warm parts.

The bad boy howled as he felt the blonde begin to suck on his head. He was sure that this bimbo was a slut but he didn't figure she was _that_ loose. Fuck, he had to date Courtney for three months before she'd blow him but this broad was giving it all up for free after half an hour and four drinks.

The bad boy groaned as he came, shooting his load off on Lindsay's tits after she'd pulled away her mouth to take a breath. At his insistence, she rubbed his cum all over her boobs until it had blended in with her skin. He helped her up and then helped her out of her dress, leaving her in just her tiny pink thong. He forced his lips on hers once more and they began making out while they waited for his cock to be in fighting condition again. Lindsay's drunkenness made her kissing sloppy and wet but Duncan didn't mind since he loved it wet and since having the floozy hammered allowed him to shove his tongue as far down her throat as he could without receiving complaints. All the while he entertained himself with squeezing her big, juicy ass and her huge, soft tits. He'd doubted that what Lightning Jones said was true, that Lindsay's new G-cups were real, but now that he had them in his hands and felt the doughy, warm skin give way softly, allowing his fingers to sink into the boob as he squeezed it, he knew they were as real as they could get. He wanted to stick one of those jugs in his mouth and suck it raw but he knew that after titfucking her and spilling all over her rack, it would be a bad idea, so he kept himself content with just squeezing the life out of them.

As soon as he felt life return to Duncan Junior, he grabbed Lindsay's ass and hoisted her up on top of a closed trash can. The blonde yelped as she felt her tushy-tush come into contact with the cold trash can but didn't complain further when she saw that Duncan's cock was hard and lined up with her crotch. The bad boy peeled off her pink thong, leaving it hanging by her ankles and thrust himself inside her without caution or care.

Lindsay moaned loudly with a touch of pain as he shoved his way into her. She didn't have time to react properly as he pounded into her hard and fast. The five times she'd done it with the Player guy, he'd never been so rough, so Lindsay had a tough time adjusting to Duncan's aggressiveness. Her pussy felt like it was on fire as he slammed in and out of her, filling her with a crossed-signal sensation of both pleasure and pain that at first felt strange but soon became wonderful. She didn't know how she'd ever enjoyed something less forceful than this. With each thrust, she felt like she'd bounced twenty feet in the air because of the force with which he pounded into her and no doubt, the pleasure she felt was reflected in the screams of delight that she let out every second.

The rough pain/pleasure from her womanhood being pounded was increased by his other rough ministrations. Duncan kissed and sucked at her neck like a sensuous vampire, scraping his teeth along the skin in the perfect way, leaving no marks but all the pleasure it carried. One of his hands was busy squeezing her ass like it was gonna crush it and the other was kneading her breast into her chest and twisting her nipple. After a particularly sweet yank on her teat, Lindsay screamed and came, yet Duncan hadn't, so he kept pounding into her and Lindsay's mind was gone for a few moments as she could only feel the pleasure of her orgasm crashing over the pleasure from his insistent fucking.

"Scream my name, slut." He growled into her ear.

"Tyler!" She moaned.

"Name's Duncan, whore. Say my name!"

"Tyler!"

"Duncan, you bitch!"

"TYLER!"

"Aww fuck it!"

He kissed her so she'd stop moaning out that other guy's name and increased the force of his fucking, which in a few minutes brought Lindsay her first multiple orgasm. The inexplicable sensation of the mixed orgasm high and the continuous fucking crashed over her once again but this time even harder as Duncan kept pounding into her.

However, every man has his limit and Duncan soon came as well, thrusting into her with desperation and shooting off his load inside her. He didn't care that he wasn't wearing a condom, since he didn't really care whether he got that slut pregnant because she was too drunk to remember who he was and would probably think it was that Tyler dude. Luckily for Lindsay, her mother had insisted that she take birth control every day ever since her breasts went beyond the D-cup.

"Awww. Oh Gosh, Tyler...so goooood..." Lindsay groaned, pulling on her nipples to retain some of the pleasure.

"Yeah, how great." Duncan said, indifferent. "Had a real blast.."

The bad boy headed out of the alleyway and into the street, content with what he'd achieved that night. Lindsay slipped her thong back on and was about to follow him when she luckily stepped on her dress and slipped on it. Luckily because if she hadn't slipped on her dress and seen it, she would have wandered into the street in just her thong and then she would have had some real trouble.


	4. The Favor

_"Lindsay...I need you to do me a favor..."_

* * *

Scandal was the word of the day when Lindsay entered her first period Math class on Monday morning. The teacher wasn't in yet and the whole class was gathered around one desk, looking at something in a laptop. The blonde approached the group.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"Scandal." Answered one of the students.

"Huh?"

"Look at the video."

Lindsay did as she was told and began to watch the video. Through a window and very shakily with a branch blocking part of the view, Lindsay could see Bridgette, shirtless, making out with Noah, the Player. When he was done caressing her side, he snapped her bra open with a simple flicking motion and pulled it off her in a second simple movement. He squeezed her small but perky breasts, kneading them upwards before kissing the tip of the right nipple, then opening his mouth wide and sucking on a large part of her tit, pulling at the flesh and the areola with his mouth. He moved up to her neck and began to kiss it passionately while pulling down her shorts. Bridgette allowed this, remaining only in a pair of white, cotton panties. Then he slapped her ass quite forcefully and Bridgette...couldn't have liked it anymore. He kept on kissing her neck and slapping her butt and she moaned beautifully with each resonating slap to her booty. In a minute, her panties were off and he was fucking her doggy-style, still slapping her ass while he pounded into her.

The show was interrupted when Professor Hatcher entered the room. Lindsay was pretty elated that Bridgette had fucked the Player. Now they could get together and talk about how cute his butt was. Or was it Tyler's butt that was cute.

"Was that Tyler or the Gamer?" Lindsay muttered to herself.

She wasn't really sure what she had meant, all that she was sure of was that she had to talk to Bridgette so that they could gossip. The surfer must have been so happy.

* * *

_"It's not easy...but I really need your help..."_

* * *

Math was easy. They continued on standard integrals, learning to calculate the area under a curve, which most of the class had problems with but not Lindsay, since she knew that all you had to do was calculate the definite integral of the curve equation and replace the unknown variable with the boundaries of the curve before subtracting the results from each other. Pretty simple stuff that most folk didn't have a handle of.

Before heading over to English Lit, Lindsay made a pit stop at the girls' room. She expected to simply wash her hands and check if her hair was still alright after she accidentally walked into a wall while she was distracted thinking about Tyler's butt. However, she found herself carrying out a much more important duty than fixing her hair. Little whimpers coming from one of the closed stalls on the far end of the bathroom attracted her attention. She pressed her ear against the door and wondered who it was until she heard a few words.

"So goddamn stupid..."

She recognized who it was immediately (for a change), immediately identifying the voice as Bridgette's.

"Bridge, are you OK?" Lindsay asked.

The whimpering stopped and Lindsay heard no reply from the other end.

"Bridge?"

No reply for several moments.

"Bridge, are you OK?"

* * *

_"Things haven't been OK for me lately but if you help me, I could fix it..."_

* * *

An uneventful week proceeded after that first eventful day, where Lindsay had become worried after Bridgette had just remained quiet and didn't answer to her question through the bathroom door. A few hours after the very disturbing incident, Lindsay had completely forgotten about it. She didn't even really notice Bridgette's absence from school for the rest of the week until Friday afternoon and the only reason she noticed was because Heather pointed it out to her near the lockers when telling her about the party that Bridgette had invited her to.

"Oh yeah…I haven't seen Bridgette since Monday."

"Because she's been absent...like I just told you." Heather said, annoyed.

"I don't know if I can go to the party, though, I'm supposed to go to the movies with Tyler." Lindsay replied.

"Normally I wouldn't really care about what Bridgette asks you to do but she was really insistent that you should go." Heather said. "Do what you like though, I don't care."

"Are you going?"

"Nah."

"Well, alright, I'll go." Lindsay declared.

And go she did, wearing some medium-platform wedges, some skin tight jeans and a very, very tight pink tube top (suggested by Heather). The party was at Bridgette's boyfriend's house (whose name she couldn't really place) and despite being only a moderately sized house, you'd think he lived in a mansion due to the sheer amount of people that were attending. There was booze but Lindsay had promised Heather that she wouldn't drink.

"If I find out you were drunk there, I'll cut your hair off while you sleep."

Heather said it was because Lindsay couldn't handle herself when drunk and she wouldn't be there to help her if she got too hammered but Lindsay disagreed with Heather. She could totally handle herself when drunk. Back at the club she got totally wasted and lost Heather and the only thing she did was...was...she couldn't really remember what she'd done but she was pretty sure it was nothing too important. Nonetheless, Heather had made her promise and Lindsay always kept her promises to her friends.

There were a lot of people Lindsay knew, a lot of people she didn't know and a lot of people she knew she knew but couldn't quite remember (or rather, couldn't remember their names). There was Noel the Gamer, who was in a corner talking with a goth-looking girl that appeared to be trying her best to pretend to be indifferent but who was showing increasing signs of interest in him. There was Courtney, Miss Crabby McMeanpants herself, who was busy yelling at some guy with a mohawk who looked strangely familiar to Lindsay. There were two guys whose names she couldn't place...a redheaded, scrawny guy with thick glasses and a short black kid with smaller glasses and a smaller frame, both of whom Lindsay momentarily thought had been looking at her before she turned to see them.

Lindsay decided to go out to the yard, where people were dancing, when she was tapped in the shoulder. She turned around to spot another familiar face.

* * *

_"In five minutes I need you to go up the stairs, go into the second room on the left and close the door behind you..."_

* * *

"General Sherman!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"What?" the short, brown-haired guy asked.

"Sherman, how are you?" Lindsay asked.

"My name isn't..."

"I haven't seen you since you taught me history, how've you been?" Lindsay said, hugging Sherman, unwittingly smothering him in her breasts due to his shortness.

"I've been perfect!" He answered, struggling not to drool into her cleavage.

"Why didn't you ever teach me History again? I had to get a new guy to help me...Noel, I think was his name. Really nice guy, totally fun teacher but still you were totally fun too!" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I know all about the fun you had with "Noel"...the whole school does." Sherman muttered jealously, thinking about how he could have been the one who had fun with her which the whole school knew about. "About the time I taught you History. Do you...do you remember what we...you know, what we did?"

"We had fun and you taught me history." She answered.

"Yeah, yeah b-but I meant...afterwards."

Lindsay thought for a second and realized what he meant.

"Oh! When you played with my boobies!" She exclaimed, still bubbly.

"Yeah...yeah." He said, a bit surprised she was so happy about it. "Do you think I could play with your boobies again?"

Lindsay looked at his face, then at his nervous hands, then at her breasts. She thought for a second and then smiled.

"Sure."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Lots of fun!" He said, ecstatic at getting a second chance that he _definitely_ wasn't going to blow this time. "Follow me."

"OK Sherman."

"My name's Cody...by the way. Just saying." He muttered nervously while taking her hand and leading her to one of the secluded back rooms of the house.

"Lindsay! Thank God that I found you!" Bridgette exclaimed as she grabbed Lindsay by the other hand, stopping her. "I have something really important to talk to you about."

"Bridge! I haven't seen you in, like, forever! How are you?!" Lindsay said, hugging her friend.

"Um...I kinda had to, to d-do something with Lindsay now, Bridgette." Cody said, stuttering nervously and taking Lindsay's hand again.

"Sorry Cody but it's really important." Bridgette said.

"But..."

"Don't worry Kobe, we'll do this another time." Lindsay said.

"But..."

"Best friends come first." Lindsay said, pulling her hand away from Cody's.

"Oh..." Cody groaned, walking away in frustrated depression.

"So, what's up?" Lindsay asked.

Bridgette looked at her fixedly, took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Lindsay...I need you to do me a favor..."

* * *

_"Once you're in there, just play along..."_

* * *

Lindsay entered the bedroom and closed the door behind herself like her friend had previously instructed her. Bridgette was on the bed, shirtless, making out with her boyfriend, the blonde guy who always wore the cowboy hats. Gerry?

"Geoff..." Bridgette groaned as he began to kiss her neck.

Geoff! That was his name! Lindsay always thought that he was really cute and that he had some of the most gorgeous abs ever. Bridgette was such a lucky girl. The blonde was starting to feel a little ditzy from just watching her friend caress those stone-cut abs.

The party animal lightly opened his eyes and saw the blonde, after which he pulled his lips away from the surfer's. Bridgette was at first a little confused, but then she saw Lindsay. She swallowed and blushed nervously.

"Linds...come here. Sit next to me." Bridgette told her.

The blonde did as she was told and she sat next to her best friend. Bridgette sighed, took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Linds, remember when downstairs, when I told you I needed to ask you a favor?"

The blonde nodded.

"Geoff and I have been in a rough patch lately at my fault because I made some very, _very_ bad decisions...so I told him that I'd do anything to make it up to him and he asked me for one thing that I need your help with...Can you please help me?"

"Sure anything, Bridge." Lindsay answered. "You're my best friend."

Those last two words seemed to make Bridgette uncomfortable. She felt even more uncomfortable when Lindsay hugged her. Sighing, the surfer hugged the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck. When Lindsay began to pull away, Bridgette held her in place and then stared deeply into her bright blue eyes. Afterwards, she kissed her.

Lindsay was wide eyed and surprised. She'd never kissed a girl before and even though she really liked Bridgette, she didn't like her that way. She only liked Tyler that way. She would have pulled away if Heather's wise words hadn't come to her suddenly.

"You're only supposed to kiss people you love, Lindsay."

She didn't like Bridgette that way...but she did love her. So it was OK to kiss her. Besides, she was asking for help and Lindsay liked to help her friends...and Lindsay also had to admit that Bridgette's kisses felt good. They were tender and sweet and her lips were so soft. _Very_ soft. She'd never kissed lips that soft. Maybe it was because Bridgette was a girl. Guys had thin lips but Bridgette's were very plump. She liked them plump...and soft.

Lindsay opened her mouth lightly and kissed her back. At first the kisses were tentative and experimental. They would join their lips and suck lightly before bouncing off each other with a light pop. Then they dared to let their lips slide off each other slowly, tasting each other thoroughly and afterwards they were brave enough to hold their kisses and mold their lips together, rubbing them together and sucking them together.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and pulled her closer. Then she felt Bridgette's tongue timidly poke out of her mouth and begin to nervously caress her lips. The blonde helped her friend by opening her mouth wider in the next kiss and the surfer slipped her tongue inside her best friend's mouth and rubbed it against her tongue.

And that was that. They were making out. Bridgette's hesitant tongue was encouraged by Lindsay's bolder one, which began to rub sensuously across her own. Lindsay became more dominant purely due to her desire to help her friend. The two girls continued to tango with their tongues, moving back and forth between one mouth and the other. Lindsay caressed Bridgette's bare midriff and out of impulse, Bridgette moved her hands away from Lindsay's neck and went for her chest.

As soon as she felt her fingers touch the soft flesh, Bridgette's hands jumped back. Lindsay pulled away from her friend's lips. She looked at her face, then her hands and then at her own breasts, still hidden underneath her tiny, tiny tube top. She smiled, took Bridgette's hands in hers and guided them to her breasts. The surfer, her hands held in place underneath Lindsay's and her mouth parted slightly in awe, gave her friend's boobs an experimental squeeze. She pressed her palms into the soft mounds and squeezed again, harder, feeling her fingers sink into the doughy flesh that popped out of the tube top. She was amazed. She was pretty sure that if she squeezed hard enough, her fingers would sink so much that they'd disappear between the flesh.

Getting bolder, Bridgette hooked her hands on the upper edge of the tube top and pulled down forcefully, letting Lindsay's melons bounce free. Despite sharing a locker room with Lindsay after every volley practice, Bridgette had never seen Lindsay's bare breasts, not even her breasts under a bra, so seeing them now was quite a surprise. Their sheer size, their firmness, the small but tentative size of her nipples were all shocking to her. She'd never seen breasts as perfect as those. She wasn't into girls (and was only doing this for Geoff) but she had to admit that she felt a little flustered when she saw those knockers.

Bridgette was brought out of her paralysis when Lindsay wrapped her arm around her neck and brought their lips together again. The surfer's hands returned to her best friend's breasts, squeezing them with even more vigor, just feeling her fingers sink into her friend's doughy mounds. She rolled the thick, quarter-sized nipples with her palms and pushed the bulk of the boobs against the blonde's chest, kneading them around, moving those glorious globes around her chest, just trying to touch them in every way she could.

"OK Bridge, I think it's my turn now..." Geoff said.

The blonde guy had stripped down to his boxers and was sitting right next to Lindsay. The surfer pulled away from the blonde girl and looked at Geoff briefly, first with uncertainty and then with a saddened surrender.

"Sure. Lindsay, please..."

Lindsay nodded and turned to Geoff, who immediately crashed their lips together without any pretense of gentleness. His lips sloppily sucked on hers in an open mouthed kiss, almost as if he was trying to eat her mouth. His tongue desperately sought out hers, sliding all over it, writhing and licking everywhere inside her mouth. His hands groped her tits roughly, pulling on the nipples and digging into the flesh. He pushed her backwards onto the bed so that he was on top. He undid her jeans and pulled them down just enough for his hand to snake under her and squeeze her ass, kneading her tush around as much as he could. He grinded his clothed erection against the front of her thong and awkwardly rubbed his chest against her boobs. He'd almost creamed himself after seeing them bare for the first time and now he wanted to put them to good use. Real good use.

"Linds, do you know what a titfuck is?" Geoff asked the blonde.

"Geoff! You can't ask her to..."

"Oh come on, Bridge! If Noah got head from you, I should at least get a good titfuck from her, right?!"

Bridgette looked at her boyfriend in disbelief and then at Lindsay, who nodded at her reassuringly. Bridgette sighed and remained quiet while Lindsay slipped from under Geoff and kneeled next to the bed. Geoff sat forward in front of her and began to pull down his boxers, releasing his cock.

Lindsay didn't quite know how she'd heard about the titfuck thing, but she had vague memories of having learnt about it. An image of a girl doing it to some guy with a mohawk called Doug in an alley behind a club. Must've been a video or something.

The blonde girl hoisted up her breasts, grasping them by either side and rested them on the crown of the blonde guy's dick, slowly letting it slide into her cleavage. Geoff moaned at the sensation of his cock being squished between Lindsay's massive funbags. At first she kneaded her breasts together slowly, letting him get used to the sensation of her breasts enveloping him. Then she began to slowly bounce in place, stroking up and down the skin of his rod, slowly gaining speed and momentum, bouncing faster and faster and squeezing her breasts against his cock tighter and tighter. Getting a bit worn out, she stopped bouncing and instead just jiggled her boobs up and down on his rod, jerking him less hard but much faster.

As she jiggled her tits, he moaned with increasing loudness. Her boobs were incredible. They were so soft and warm and the skin was so smooth. He'd never felt so good before. Though he had an idea on how to make it better. Not because he would feel more pleasure (nothing could ever give him more pleasure than those massive mammaries) but because it would let him get even with Bridgette. After seeing what she did with Noah in that video, he wanted to get even and he was going to milk this situation as much as he could.

"Bridge, why don't you help out Lindsay?" Geoff grunted.

Bridgette had witnessed the whole scene, feeling the pit in her stomach grow deeper every time she bounced and every time he moaned but she didn't hit rock bottom until he said that and she agreed.

The surfer undid the clasp on her bra and let her small but very perky breasts bounce free. She knelt down next to Lindsay and clasped her breasts like Lindsay had done. The blonde girl moved to the left side of Geoff's legs and faced the surfer girl, who was on the right. Lindsay smiled reassuringly and Bridgette took her millionth deep, humiliated breath of the night before squishing her boobs against Lindsay's trapping Geoff's cock between their four breasts. Geoff panted and smiled in ecstasy as the two girls began to bounce against each other, feeling the soft warmth of their fleshy teats rubbing every bit of his cock. The squeezing, smooth, pulsing flesh smothering his cockhead in warmth and pleasure.

Bridgette had her eyes closed, since she couldn't bear to look at her friend as she put her through this. More so, she couldn't bear to look at her friend as she rubbed her naked breasts against her own. Bridgette had never felt so repulsed in her whole life. She was rubbing her breasts against another girls' breasts, against her best friend's breasts and a few minutes ago she'd made out with her and fondled her boobs. She'd never felt so ashamed and disgusted in her life but she had to do it. For Geoff. After he'd been so good and forgiven her for cheating on him, she repaid his kindness by cheating on him again. She deserved this. She did.

Bridgette felt Geoff's hand pushing against the back of her head, bringing her forward until her lips smacked against Lindsay's. The surfer followed the wordless instruction and kissed her friend, this time her tongue did not hesitate to seek out the other girl's.

The bouncing boobs against his cock, the girls making out, it was all too much for Geoff, who felt his orgasm coming. He grabbed Lindsay's head and moved Bridgette's away before placing Lindsay's mouth close to his cockhead. She understood and took it in her mouth, immediately after which he released into her. Holding her head down, he made sure she captured every drop of his cum before letting her go and saying:

"Share it."

Lindsay looked at Bridgette, who just nodded. The surfer grabbed the blonde by the cheeks and kissed her, open-mouthed. The blonde's tongue stretched into the surfer's, letting the glob of cum trade places. The smacking, rubbing and writhing of their tongues between their mouthes gave them both a good taste of his cum before pulling apart and swallowing their respective halves.

The girls climbed back on the bed and at Geoff's instruction, they continued to make out. Even though Lindsay was dominant, getting her tongue into Bridgette's mouth almost immediately and sucking on her lips with aggression but care, Bridgette shoved forward and landed on top of Lindsay, their boobs squished together, their crotches grinding. Bridgette rubbed Lindsay's scalp, dragging her fingers across her hair and Lindsay began to pull down Bridgette's skirt, leaving her friend in only a pair of silk, light-blue panties.

Recalling the video she'd seen of Bridgette with Noah, Lindsay gave the surfer's butt a light slap. Her friend gasped into her mouth and then stared at her in surprise. Lindsay giggled and then slapped her again, harder. Bridgette moaned again, harder. The blonde continued to spank her friend's ass, slapping her harder and harder while the surfer's moans continued to grow in volume and sensuality. Lindsay started giving her friend's neck some light pecks, which became kisses and sucklings when Bridgette raised her head to give her friend better access to her neck. Then, the blonde's other hand began to slide down the surfer's navel until it snaked into her panties and began to caress her pussy. Bridgette's moans only grew higher pitched and more sensuous as the blonde's fingers traced her pussy lips and slowly but surely began to slip inside of her.

Lindsay giggled into Bridgette's neck. Bridge's pussy felt really wet and slippery. It was kinda icky but kinda fun at the same time. What was really fun was giving her tushy all those slaps. She always thought Bridgette had the tightest little tush and it felt really good to feel it jiggle upon impact with her hand. Her thrusting and spanking grew faster while Bridgette's moans grew louder until she felt a large wave of cum gushing out at her fingers and Bridgette quieting down and panting.

"Bridge, why don't you return the favor and eat her out?"

Bridgette's head spun around in shock.

"What?! Geoff, you can't possibly ask me to..."

"Noah ate you out..."

The surfer stared at her boyfriend with desperate pleading eyes for a few seconds but he remained adamant. She slowly got off Lindsay and stared fixedly at her tiny, pink thong. She gulped as she hooked her fingers under the elastic and slowly pulled the small garment off her friend's body, leaving her completely naked. She grasped Lindsay's outer thighs and slowly leaned her head into her friend's crotch. Her tongue poked out of her mouth, inch by slow inch, nearing the blonde's lower lips until the tip of her tongue poked at the other girl's clit.

"I can't do it!" Bridgette squealed as she shot away from Lindsay's pussy.

"Oh come on, Bridge!"

"I'm sorry Geoff but I seriously can't do...that..."

"I'll do it." Lindsay offered.

"What? You'll eat yourself out?" Geoff asked, curious.

"No."

The blonde pointed to the surfer and Geoff nodded in understanding.

"Oh...OK, sounds good."

Lindsay sat up and signaled for Bridgette to lie down where she'd been lying down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Bridgette did as she was told and laid down. Lindsay pulled off her panties and slowly leaned into her crotch, balancing herself by holding onto Bridgette's outer thighs. Basing herself on what she'd felt with the Player, Lindsay poked her tongue out of her mouth and gave Bridgette's lips a long, slow lick which made the surfer shudder in delight and blush in utter, utter embarrassment. She wanted to slam her legs shut but Lindsay held them open. The blonde kept up her slow, teasing licks, slowly licking up and down her friend's pussy lips until she finally went up and gave her clitty a long, sensuous kiss. Lindsay made sure that her kisses were slow and wet, leaving as much moist saliva on Bridgette's clitty-clit as her lips slowly closed around the small pink nub.

Then opened her mouth as wide as she could, she stuck out her tongue once more and pacefully wriggled it against Bridgette's lips, slowly slithering it inside her. Despite what Bridgette may have been worried about, Lindsay was actually enjoying this. The moist inside of the surfer' pussy felt really good and the blonde loved the taste of her juices. Lindsay felt a whole lot better when she felt Geoff squeeze her ass and push his dick inside of her.

Geoff hadn't been able to take it. He'd just sat there watching the gorgeous blonde bombshell eat out his girlfriend, wiggling that beautiful, round ass back and forth in front of him, with her moist pussy lips just begging to be fucked. So he slipped on a condom and responded to the yearning call of Lindsay's pussy. Despite being a bit startled by it, Lindsay kept on eating out Bridgette while Geoff fucked her.

"Geoff, what are you...uggh...doing?!" Bridgette moaned.

"Fuggh...fucking Lindsay!"

"You said you wouldn't got that far!"

"You uggh...oh God...you said you wouldn't fuck Noah again after...uggh the first time, but I guess people don't always keep their promises!"

Bridgette could only stare as her boyfriend, the love of her life, fucked her best friend right in front of her and seemed more please while doing that than when he'd ever fucked her. All the while she was moaning while she was being eaten out by her best friend...her best friend whom she'd put through all of this. Whom she'd forced to make out with her, to get a guy off with her breasts, to eat her out and now to get fucked by a guy she didn't love...and despite all the things she'd made her do, she was still below her, giving her pleasure that she didn't deserve. Bridgette moaned and grasped her own breasts, pulling on the nipples while her best friend continued to wriggle her tongue inside her, filling her with pleasure and guilt.

Geoff continued to pound into Lindsay. He wished he'd gotten her on missionary so that he could suck on her enormous tits, or better yet on cowgirl so that he could watch them bounce. He loved the cowgirl position because it was the only one where Bridgette's boobs seemed big, while they were bouncing wildly. He could only imagine how sexy Lindsay would look with her titanic bazongas bouncing as she rode him. Still, doggy-style was great, since Lindsay's pussy felt incredible and her ass was just glorious. Bridgette had nice, tight, little ass but Lindsay's was so much more! It was tight but much fleshier and oh-so-fucking-round. Geoff slapped Lindsay's ass repeatedly while fucking her, watching those fleshy cheeks jiggle as he thrusted into her. Tyler was on lucky fucker, getting to tap that ass whenever he wanted. He knew he would probably only get to enjoy Lindsay's tight pussy this one time, so he decided he was going to make the fucking best of it.

Thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could, Geoff finally exceeded his limit and came inside her, slapping that fine as he did to watch it jiggle once more. Feeling his final powerful thrust and his hand slapping her ass brought Lindsay over the edge too and she came after him, moaning into Bridgette's cunt. He pulled out of her and moved to the side to see her eating out his girlfriend, whom she finally got to cum about a minute after he did.

Lindsay moved up Bridgette's body and gave her light kiss. Bridgette grabbed Lindsay by the back of the head and returned the kiss as passionately as she could, continuing to give her multiple pecks and kisses afterwards. She wasn't sure why but she needed to kiss her desperately, almost as if trying to apologize to her with all those kisses, as if they could make it all go away. Bridgette didn't know. All she knew was that she had to keep kissing her best friend as a few tears rolled out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Moments later Geoff pulled them apart and crawled under the sheets, lying down. Bridgette followed him in, hugging him and resting her head on his chest. Lindsay shrugged and did the same. He wrapped his arms around their waists and squeezed their butts, going to sleep with his hands still clutched onto their cheeks.

Geoff dreamed of a topless Lindsay jumping up and down on a trampoline, her tits bouncing wildly and later of Lindsay giving him a bath with her boobs.

Lindsay dreamed of Tyler taking her out for a walk in the park and later preparing a picnic for the both of them.

Bridgette dreamed of a giant Geoff kissing a giant Lindsay and then of the giant Lindsay crushing her between her giant breasts.

Hours later, when the giant Lindsay crushed her, Bridgette awoke and fled in a panic, getting into her clothes as fast as she could and running over to her house, even though it was little past five in the morning.

Hours later, when Lindsay finished giving him a sponge bath with her breasts, Geoff awoke and realized Bridgette was gone. Thinking this was to good an opportunity to pass up, he awoke Lindsay and told her Bridgette had asked for another favor before she left. A few minutes later Geoff was finally living out his fantasy as Lindsay rode his cock wildly, her boobs bouncing about for his delight. It was just as hot as he'd pictured it.


	5. The Woman Scorned

When she woke up the Monday after the party, Lindsay didn't suspect she would end the day being fucked with a strap-on by a girl in a dominatrix outfit, since the day had started pretty normally. The only odd thing was that when Lindsay arrived at school and said hello to Bridgette, the blonde girl blushed and ran off.

Well, another odd thing happened during lunch when Heather sat in front of her at the cafeteria and rage whispered the oddest thing to her.

"You _fucked_ Bridgette!?"

"Um...yeah. Why?"

"I should ask that!"

"Well, she asked me to do it, like as a favor and I thought 'sure why not?'. So I had some fun with her and her boyfriend...what's his name?"

"Geoff. I know. He'll tell anybody who'll listen...and that's everybody."

"Hey, where is Bridgey, anyway? I saw her this morning but she ran off without saying hi. Something up with her?"

"Jesus Linds, how can you be so fucking clueless? She's embarrassed as hell of what happened. First the sex tape with Noah and now this...her reputation's destroyed. I think she's eating lunch in the bathroom or something."

"I don't know what she's embarrassed about. I had lots of fun with her."

"Wait. You actually liked it?"

"Yeah, you know...like, yeah. It was a bit weird at first but I really like it."

"What did you like about it?"

"Oh! A lot, like, her lips were sooo soft and when she, you know how when you make out you put your tongue in the other person's mouth?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, Tyler always kind of jams it in but Bridge was slow and more delicate. You know she just slid her tongue against mine so slow and so hot."

"Uh-huh."

"Also, when Tyler or General Sherman played with my boobies, he always squeezed them very rough, which I still thought was really cool because my titties feel really good when you squeeze 'em..."

Lindsay did not notice Heather closing her legs and tucking her hand between her thighs, pressing the side of it against her crotch. She also didn't notice the dilated pupils and heavier breathing. Likewise, Heather didn't notice a reference to General Sherman.

"...but Bridge would rub them slowly like in one of those spa massages, except that for my boobies. Plus, she'd pull on my nipples lightly, which is so much better than when they tug them."

"Yeah..."

"Oh! But the best part was when we squished Geoffy's weenie between our boobies. Not because of the weenie but because it was soooo much fun bouncing against Bridgey's boobies. Her titties are a lot bigger than I thought and it was sooo hot when they sank into mine. Ha ha, it was like my boobies were eating hers."

"What about your nipples?" Heather said, a bit edgy.

"What about them?"

"When you bounced your tits against Bridgette's, what happened with your nipples?"

"They were really pointy and hard and they kept poking against Bridgey's, which were smaller but still felt good when they rubbed together. Bridge has great boobies; she shouldn't be ashamed of them. Bouncing mine against them was one of the most fun things I've ever done. It was like a game. Bouncy, bouncy, squeeze, squeeze."

To illustrate her point, Lindsay bent down and bounced her boobs a couple of times against the edge of the table, making a lot of cleavage pop out of her low cut top. Heather groaned and shot up off her seat.

"I have to go!" She mumbled desperately.

"Where?" Lindsay asked.

"To the bathroom!" She snapped before bolting away.

It was odd and Lindsay didn't quite understand what was going on but she shrugged it off as another one of the odd things that happened that day. Another odd thing happened after volleyball practice, from which Bridgette was conspicuously absent. It was in the locker rooms after practice, where team captain Courtney approached Lindsay and told her.

"Lindsay, I need you to help me with a problem."

"Hi Courtney!"

"Yeah, sure, hi...Now are you going to help me?"

"Um...sure? Sure. What is it?"

"Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Good. I need you to come over to my place today at seven. Can you do that?"

"Sure."

"Good. Don't be late."

It was rather odd, but Lindsay didn't think much of it. It was even more odd when Lindsay went over to Courtney's house and Courtney led her up to her room, where she found a punk guy who looked familiar half-naked, gagged and tied to the bed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"What's going on is that Duncan told me about that little fling you had with him in the alley outside of '_The Spot_'." Courtney said, gritting her teeth.

While saying this, Courtney took off her sweater vest.

"What's going on is that I wasn't too pleased about finding out how he 'fucked your tits raw and tore you in half with his dick', as he put it."

Then she took off her pants, revealing a small black thong.

"What's going on is that I will now teach you what happens when you fuck with Courtney!"

Finally, she unbuttoned and threw off her white blouse, revealing a black leather corset that displayed her navel and tightly packed her breasts, displaying a large cleavage as they almost popped out of the garment.

"And what happens when you fuck with Courtney is that Courtney fucks with YOU!"

The brunette pulled open her desk drawer and produced a set of handcuffs. Then she pushed Lindsay to the floor. The blonde groaned in pain and had no time to react as Courtney pounced on her, forced her hand next to the railings of her bed, clipped the handcuffs shut on one of her wrists, passed the chain behind one of the bed rails and then clicked the other cuff shut on her other wrist, locking her onto the bed.

"Courtney, what are you doing?!" Lindsay asked, terrified.

"I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime, Linds." Courtney said. "A chance for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Let me tell you something, Lindsay. I've always had issues with sex. It's my parents fault, really, but that doesn't matter. I was scared of it. Terrified. That didn't keep Duncan from pressuring me, though. He didn't care how I felt, he just wanted to get _laid_ and eventually I decided to go through with it and just before I was going to make love to him, he broke up with me because I didn't want to put out." Courtney monologued.

"That is sooo mean!" Lindsay said.

"I know! So, what happened afterwards? I didn't make love. I went and had sex with Noah to lose my virginity. Then I kept doing him because I liked it. Noah was pretty good. He lives up to his rep. Unfortunately, so does Duncan to his reputation as a pervert, because as soon as he found out that I was putting out, he wanted me back and believe it or not, I said yes. I admit, I still loved him a little and once we got back together, I loved him a lot. I loved his brains out. Until I found out he was loving on the side too, the latest one of his love interests being you. You, whom he fucked carelessly in an alley and left all alone there. So now, Lindsay, I want you to help me teach him a lesson. We, as girls, suffer because of sex, with the pressure and the societal double standards, and now we'll make him suffer due to sex too! What do you say?"

As Courtney spoke, Lindsay's memories of that drunken night came back. At the time it was all good fun but now that she looked back, she saw how much of an asshole Duncan had been. Plus, hearing Courtney's own story sealed the deal.

"Let's do it!" Lindsay said, determined look on her face.

Duncan mumbled in terror as Courtney grinned wickedly and uncuffed Lindsay.

"If we wanna do this, you need a more suiting outfit." Courtney said menacingly.

"A what?"

"Better clothes..." The brunette grumbled.

"Oh..."

"I left an outfit for you in my bathroom. Go put it on."

Lindsay squeed and ran to through Courtney's bathroom door before closing it behind her. The brunette turned to the tied up punk. He was only in his black boxers, had some tape covering his mouth and had both hands tied to Courtney's bedpost by two sets of rope. She crawled on the bed and a fearful Duncan closed his eyes in terror when he saw the sadistic look on her face. He only opened them again when he felt her hand stroking his cock over his boxers, which soon began tenting.

"You like that, Dunkie?" She asked. "You like my soft, warm hand stroking your cock?"

Duncan nodded.

"Like my ass?"

She turned around slightly, displaying her barely covered ass in a tiny black thong. She began waving it back and forth and Duncan stared on appreciably.

"Like it?"

Duncan nodded.

"Well, how do you like it now?!"

The brunette sat down on Duncan's crotch, crushing his dick and balls. The bad boy screamed in pain through the tape but it was barely audible. Meanwhile, the brunette rubbed her butt against his crotch, continuing to flatten his precious parts as she did.

"Like how my ass rubs against your cock, Dunkie? Like how my soft, juicy ass crushes your balls, Dunkie?! Like my ass now, huh?! Do you like it NOW?!"

Duncan howled in pain and arched his back as the assault on his balls continued for over thirty seconds (or thirty hours to him), until Lindsay came out of the bathroom.

"Well, you look hot!" Courtney congratulated the blonde.

"Thanks!"

Lindsay was wearing pink stilettos, pink stockings held up by a pink garter belt, a tiny pink thong and an even tinier pink string bikini top that only covered her nipples.

"Now what do we do?" The blonde asked.

"We get revenge on Duncan..."

"Oh, right...How do we do that?"

"By turning him on and not letting him have release." Courtney answered with malice.

"Cool...How do we do that?" The blonde asked again.

Courtney sighed and facepalmed before shaking her head briefly and regaining her composure.

"Like this."

The brunette pulled Lindsay onto the bed, sitting her down on Duncan's leg. Then she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Normally Courtney would take her time with a kiss, building it up to get more pleasure, but this was less about pleasure and more about torturing Duncan, so she went full out. It was open-mouthed from the start and Courtney made a show of it, lathering Lindsay's tongue with hers in the sloppiest and wettest way possible. Lindsay, in a stunning display of perception, got the gist and also played up their making out by moaning and sighing and, as a coup de grace, by grinding her breasts against Courtney's.

Courtney meant it when she said she had issues with sex. She had been a repressed sexually self-castigating girl. She refused to wear anything remotely sexually suggestive, she refused to let boys go past first base and she refused to touch herself. Then came Duncan and everything changed. Second base came first. Then tank tops, smaller and smaller bikinis, short shorts and shorter and shorter dresses. Finally, she began allowing her hands to wander lower and lower while she was in the bath. Most important however, was how she began to indulge in her little guilty pleasure.

At thirteen, Courtney found an odd interest in the way other girls' breasts began to appear and get bigger. It only got worse from there. Soon a short skirt floating about would catch her eye and a low cut top would make her stomach feel funny. As the clothes got smaller and the breasts got bigger, Courtney's struggle became larger. She denied it to herself, after all, she liked boys too. Abs, pecs, bicpes and sweaty bare muscles did as much too her as a mini skirt or a bikini, so she figured it was nothing.

However, when Duncan came into her life it all changed. Her eyes began to follow deep cleavages around the room. She began turning around when a tight butt walked past. Sometimes a hot blonde would displace Duncan in her bathing fantasies. It became increasingly harder and harder to deny it to herself, coming to culmination when Lindsay entered the hallways of the school that same year and her enormous breasts appeared for the first time.

They were so big and so close. Sometimes Courtney would just stare. In volleyball practices she'd always put Lindsay on the opposing practice team just to get a good view of those monstrous tits bouncing up and down in her tight volley team top. During bathtime, Lindsay would appear out of nowhere and join her in the tub to let her do anything she wanted to her giant boobs. Courtney had fantasized about sucking on those tits from day one...and her dream was about to come true.

The brunette kissed down the blonde's neck and chest before reaching her breasts. Then, as obscenely as possible, she began to lick and suck at the skin, running her tongue up and down the wonderful fleshy mound before reaching one of Lindsay's nipples. She moved aside the tiny pink cloth that made up the bikini and practically ate the other girl's nipple, encircling the whole areola with her lips and sucking wettly while kneading the other breast with coarse roughness.

It was beautiful.

They were so soft and warm. They were more than a handful. Courtney moved her hand around and it seemed like no matter how far she moved her hand there was always soft, doughy flesh to squeeze. Her nipples were sensational too, since they were big and rounded but they looked small compared to her boobs as a whole but were still fun to pull and pinch and to suck on. Best of all was the intoxicating vanilla smell that emanated from Lindsay's breasts, Courtney could have spent a whole day with her face buried in that enormous cleavage just to enjoy the delicious smell.

Of course, the image of his hot girlfriend suckling on the hot tits of the hottest girl in school while she's wearing a dominatirx outfit and the other girl a pink thong/stocking/garter belt combo aroused Duncan. An arousal Courtney felt rising under her butt.

"You like this, Dunkie?" Courtney asked.

Duncan nodded absent-mindedly, his eyes still fixated on Courtney's hand groping Lindsay right boob. He shut his eyes, though, when Courtney began squashing his crotch with her butt once again. Duncan screamed in muffled pain as the aching in his balls returned with a vengeance, this time being even more intense than before.

"Court, what are you doing?" Lindsay asked.

"Crushing Duncan's balls with my butt."· The brunette replied.

"Oh! That looks like fun! Can I try it?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Courtney moved off and Lindsay straddled Duncan, plopping her butt down on his crotch, slamming into his balls. Then she began grinding against his cock but unlike Courtney, she did it carefully so Duncan stopped feeling pain and began getting turned on again. Courtney was about to tell Lindsay that she was doing it wrong when the blonde suddenly slammed down on Duncan's dick and began crushing his balls like Courtney had previously done, returning Duncan to his howls of pain.

"Clever, Lindsay! Give him pleasure and _then_ hurt him...And people say you're dumb." Courtney said, impressed.

"Thanks!"

"Now get off him and let's start the real fun." Courtney instructed.

The blonde did as she was told and the brunette pulled down the bad boy's black boxers, letting out his erection. Duncan stared on in terror as Courtney glared at his cock with devious eyes but was greatly relieved and even more surprised when she began to slowly stroke his cock with great care.

"You might be an asshole, Duncan, but you have a damn fine cock." She said. "Looks good enough to eat."

She stuck out her tongue and took a long, slow lick at his manhood, from his balls up to the head. When she reached the tip, she kissed it lewdly and then took it into her mouth, taking about half of his cock in and then bobbing her head up and down while stroking it still. After Courtney signaled her, Lindsay joined in, sucking on Duncan's balls briefly before taking them both into her mouth and juggling them around with her tongue. The two girls licked up and down the boy's cock, their tongues touching at times until Courtney took Lindsay by the head and brought her to the crown of Duncan's dick, where she kissed her again.

The top of his dick was caught between their juicy, plump lips as they melted into each other. The girls' tongues danced around together, rubbing against each other and smothering Duncan's cockhead in warmth and wetness as they kissed. Saliva poured down their tongues onto his dick and down to his shaft towards his balls.

Duncan groaned as he neared one of the best orgasms of his life, when Courtney took his dick by the shaft and squeezed it painfully, literally cockblocking him. While continuing to squeeze his dick, Courtney began to stroke up and down, pulling painfully on the bad boy's member skin.

"You didn't think you'd get to cum, didn't you Dunkie?" Courtney teased him. "Nah, you're just gonna lie there and watch me fuck this hot ass blonde without getting to release a single drop of your jizz. Enjoy. Lindsay! Strip and get on on all fours with your pussy over his dick."

Lindsay undid her tiny bikini, took off her garter belt, stockings and stilettos and then slipped off her thong. Afterwards, she got into position, her pussy almost grazing Duncan's erect cock and her boobs hanging right in front of his face but absolutely out of reach since he could not move his head forward enough. Courtney reached under the bed, from where she produced a thong with a double-ended strap-on red dildo attached to it. The dildo had a seven-inch long shaft on the wearing end and a nine-inch long shaft on the receiving end. Making sure Duncan could see, the brunette pulled off her thong and slipped on the strap-on thong, penetrating herself with the shorter half of the dildo.

"Enjoy the show, Duncan!" Courtney growled.

Courtney climbed back on the bed and lined up the dildo with Lindsay's pussy, grasping the blonde's hips for balance. Courtney thrust forward into Lindsay's pussy with the dildo, the kickback causing the rear-end of the dildo which penetrated her to pound her pussy as well. Both girls moaned in unison as they were filled.

Courtney slowly pulled out of the blonde and then thrust in again, putting great force into the motion but slipping while doing so. The brunette adjusted her position, trying to find a stance in which she was comfortable to thrust forward into Lindsay.

"Sorry Linds, I'm not really used to this." Courtney apologized.

"Don't worry, it still feels good..."

After some scuttling, the brunette managed to find an angle at which she was comfortable and once again thrust into the blonde, while at the same time pounding herself. Slowly but steadily she found a sort of rhythm with which to fuck Lindsay, giving long and hard but paced thrusts, appreciating the view of Lindsay's butt cheeks as they jiggled with every thrust. The brunette squeezed said as and groped it with her palms both for balance and for softness.

A soft-pitchy moan escaped Lindsay's lips with every thrust that Courtney took. It was taking time to get used to the girth and the length of the dildo, which was bigger than any she'd taken before but that strange, almost painful sensation that came with every thrust quickly melted into a powerful, pounding pleasure. She made sure to play it up for Duncan's torture. She let her tongue hang out, clutched the sheets with excess strength and deliberately made her huge breasts swing close to his face. The moans and the pleasure were absolutely real, though.

Duncan, for hist part, was suffering, yeah. If the suspended double blowjob hadn't already given him blue balls, seeing his hot girlfriend in dominatrix clothes fucking a blonde bombshell in pink stripper clothes was doing the trick pretty well. Worst of all was how close he was to them. With every thrust he could feel the warm wetness of Lindsay's pussy grazing the tip of his cock. With every thrust her huge tits swung merely inches away from his face. With every thrust Courtney took he was inches away from pleasure but it always got away and every time it hurt even more. He could feel his dick getting dry and tight but the boner wouldn't go down and neither would the desperate horniness. He struggled against his bonds to no avail. He honestly believed that if he didn't get off soon, he'd lose his mind.

On the opposite end were Courtney and Lindsay who were really close to getting off. Thr thrusts began to get shorter and faster as Courtney began reaching her limit. To get better leverage for faster thrusting, the brunette leaned over Lindsay and rested her weight on her to thrust from a better, more slanted position. She pressed her boobs against Lindsay's back, rubbing them against her with each thrust. Courtney grabbed Lindsay's own jugs and began toying with them; rubbing, squeezing, pinching, kneading and groping...anything to turn on/torture Duncan even more.

"You like these, Dunkie? You like Lindsay's big, fat tits? Well, tough luck, asshole! You already got to play with these jugs in that alley! Now they're fucking mine!" Courtney growled, giving her nipples a strong twist that made Lindsay moan oh-so-sweetly.

With a few more quick, hard thrusts and some well-placed tugs on her nipples, Courtney drove Lindsay over the edge. The blonde moaned loudly as she came, juices squirting out of her pussy and dripping down on Duncan's cock, making him groan loudly in pain. Courtney hadn't finished yet, so she kept thrusting and grinding her boobs against Lindsay's back even harder and faster, trying to get herself over the edge. Below her, Lindsay moaned louder as Courtney's fucking drew out her orgasm, sending wave after wave on unending pleasure crashing through her. Below her, Duncan was screaming as Lindsay's warm pussy juice kept on dripping onto his cock, teasing him with warm wetness but not giving him enough to finally make himself cum.

Courtney's right hand released Lindsay's breasts and instead slipped down into her strap-on thong, lunging for her clit. The brunette began to pinch and rub herself while she kept on thrusting into the blonde. Thirty seconds later, she screamed in ecstasy as she finally came, continuing to pinch and press on her own clit to draw it out for as long as she could.

"Oh, that was good..." Lindsay groaned as Courtney pulled out of her.

Lindsay was rather surprised when she was grabbed by the breasts, pulled off Duncan and thrown on the opposite end of the bed. Then Courtney crawled on top of her and kissed her. After a few seconds, the brunette pulled away and looked down at Lindsay with a serious face before speaking in a commanding tone.

"Listen up, Linds. I like girls. I've liked them for a while, but I've been holding back. Now, I'm going to enjoy myself and to make up for lost time, I'm going to need a hot piece of ass." She explained. "That's where you come in. From now on, you're my bitch. You can screw around if you like, and I know you do, but when I call you, you come over and bend over, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, you're going to get dressed and go home while I take care of Duncan, but I want you to keep this outfit." Courtney instructed.

The brunette squeezed Lindsay's breasts together and then licked her way up the blonde's cleavage.

"I like an outfit that highlights my pretty, little bitch's huge, honking titties." Courtney said. "Now go!"

Courtney got off her and Lindsay got into the bathroom to pick up her clothes. She changed quickly and then got out, carrying her new outfit in a bundled ball. As she left Courtney's room, she saw the brunette flip Duncan over and grab his butt cheeks.

"You want me to fuck you, Duncan? OK, I'm going to fuck you." Courtney muttered.

Lindsay didn't really understand what was going on as she left. All she could see was that it was all rather odd.


End file.
